patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Servant of Anti Saga
What About Serving as the First Chapter & the Starting Point of the Hectare City Rebirth Trilogy, After many decade apart from each other, With Hectare City now in ruins, The Antis from the Anti Version of the city are willing to take on the remaining heroes from Mobius after the war that left many soldiers killed, including their king and queen. Anti Mei serve as the army general and will stop at nothing till the mission is completed. Even if it mean killing those that turned against the Anti Species. What Happened During the conversation between Scourge & Hank about the destruction of Hectare City, they noticed a building is on fire & proceed to stop the intruder, only to find that a few Anties, led by Anti Mei, has begun their first strike at Mobius Central, both Scourge & Hank did their best to fight back, only for Scourge to be injured, while Craig & Parkisha quickly intervenes & help Hank even the odds for now, leaving the Anties to warn them that they will return for vengeance against the Anti Traitors & have seek to take over Mobius so they won't have to suffer from the destruction of Hectare City & the past of their demise at the hands of the Parasites. The Anties retreat for the heroes to recouperate & ready themselves while warning Temima about what happened & sending Scourge to the hospital. Upon arriving, Craig & Parkisha tries to warn Temima about the invasion, only for Temima to break down in negative emotions, mainly sorrow, as she tries to escape, but Craig & Parkisha tries catching her in a plane & all 3 were sent flying on the fastest plane that Temima had found. Craig & Parkisha tries convincing Temima to come back, but the reason why Temima is acting this way is because she is the most helpful to the Anties in the past, including making the Death Note Book, which was destroyed for the greater good & Temima used to be most loyal to the Anties & can't afford to fight off his own family, even if she is turned good. Craig & Parkisha feels her pain, even thou Craig & Parkisha feel like rejects due to their past evil plots being failed one too many times. The three try to take over the wheel, avoiding the crash into the mountain. After many struggles & reasoning, they slowly manage to agree that this war must be stopped before it begins, even Temima slowly manage to agree that the war doesn't have to start, but knowing the Anties' brutal past due to the destruction of Hectare City, they have to. And after getting help from Pegidro, who is handing out the gold to the poor, Craig, Parkisha & Temima fly back to Mobius Central to get ready. As they arrived back, the war is already on between Heroes & Evil Anties, with the Evil Anties having a bit of an advantage, due to the Eclispe by Anti Mei's Space Station, obscure their vision, the fight continues on in an all out war for survival. The Evil Anties we're gonna win, but suddenly the Good Anties lead by Anti Azazel, helps out the Heroes as their reinforcements against the Evil Anties & the Heroes & the Evil Anties manages to push as many of the Anties back, slaying them one by one, leaving Anti-Mei, Haterage & Inverted Lujuan left alive. After Anti-Mei's space station has been destroyed by Pearl Star's Shadow Form, Pearl trap herself & Anti-Mei inside a strong bubble. "More Coming Soon" Ending / To Be Continued "More Coming Soon" Characters *Craig the Hedgehog *Parkisha the Skunk *Scourge the Hedgehog *Temima *Hank J. Wimbleton *Sanford *Deimos *Starfire *Patricia the Skunk *Lujuan the Panda *Amy Rose *Jack-O Valentine *Elphelt Valentine *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot Anti Counterpart/Villain *Anti Mei (Main Antagonist) *Evil Stocking (Mentioned) *Anti Zarya *Nightmare Hank *Nega Crash Bandicoot *Nega Shantae *Kill-B (Q-Bee) *Nega Starfire *Nega Leaf *Nightmare Valentine *Evil Pucca *Evil Donkey Kong *Evil Diddy Kong *Inverted Lujuan *NegaPuff (Ragepuff) *Nightmare Valentine (Anti-Jack-O) *Haterage Valentine (Elphelt) *Evil May *Anti Avalon **Anti Lilac **Anti Carol **Anti Milla *Rosy the Rascal (Anti-Amy) *Nega Giga Mermaid Anti-Counterpart/Heroes *Anti Azazel (Heroic Alliance Leader) *Anti-Doomsday *Anti Spinal *Anti Ogre/True Ogre *Anti Tirek *Anti Sombra *Anti Cyberdemon *Anti Deadshot *Anti Kano *Anti Shinnok *Anti Quan Chi Neutral/Cameo *Pigredo Trivia *This will mark the return of the Anti-Counterparts of the Heroes. *This is the first Saga to be from a Side Saga to a Main Saga. Mainly do to Anti Mei goal to kill every hero and reform antis alive. *This Saga is the first of the Hectare City Rebirth Trilogy, Taking place after the destruction of Hectare City. *During the war, Only Inverted Lujuan and Haterage Valentine were the surviving evil Antis. Mostly likely do to Elphet less harmful weaponry against Haterage and Apple Bloom using a Frying Pan on Inverted Lujuan. **Anti Mei is also the only survivor of the war, However escaped to plan a revenge attack against everyone who her soul begin slowly corrupting. Leading her to be the 2nd person to being corrupted. Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Hectare City Rebirth Trilogy